In recent years, organic electroluminescent elements are being developed enthusiastically as a technique for producing light-emitting devices such as displays, illuminators, and the like because the elements can be made to emit light of various colors using a simple element configuration.
An organic electroluminescent element is an element in which positive and negative charges (carriers) are injected into an organic layer interposed between electrodes and the carriers are recombined to thereby obtain luminescence. Specifically, such organic electroluminescent elements which have been disclosed include, for example, an organic electroluminescent element that has a hole injection/transport layer obtained by forming a film of a composition containing an arylamine polymer compound by a wet process (see patent literatures 1 and 2). Furthermore, an organic electroluminescent element having a hole injection/transport layer which contains two arylamine polymers and a similar organic electroluminescent element have been disclosed (see patent literatures 3 and 4).